Captain Benson?
by CoryS
Summary: What will happen when Cragen dies, leaving Olivia as SVU's new Captain? Will Elliot and Oliva's relationship suffer? How will the team react when an old friend shows up?


**_Woohoo! This is my 3rd story! Hope ya like! If you do...Review! If ya don't...Review! If ya want something to do...Review...just make sure you Review people. This story just popped into my head while in Chemistry class the other day. :)_**

* * *

****

**_Captain...Benson?_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Cragen's POV_**

**April 12th 12:02 am**

It was pitch black in the SVU department.

All except my office. The head honcho, James Spikner, of the Police force just informed me that I needed to pick out someone to replace me when I retire...or die.

But I won't retire for a good four years most likely so this is just pointless.

Well Spikner told me to do this last month and today is the dreaded deadline. Here I am sitting in my small manilla folder styled office with more piles of detectives' profiles.

Only two files poked out, demanding and thirsting for my attention. Well do I have to even think who they are? Elliot and Olivia.

They both had been partners for over six years and no matter which on I picked, I would be breaking up a partnership and possibly a friendship.

But I have to.

I refuse to let some new captain come into SVU like he or she owns the place. They just got to have some SVU experience.

New York victims would do well with Elliot or Liv.

I hope I make a sensible decision.

Elliot has a family that's already shaky, but he'd make an excellent captain with all his passion and dedication.

Olivia has nothing holding her back. I know she dates but he always seems to balance her personal life and professional life so well. She's just as dedicated and has as much passion in what she does as El, but is usually easy tempered which is very much the opposite in Elliot's case.

Being captain would give him much reason to be angry with all the damn politics and junk.

Livia on the other hand tends to be great with politics. I am glad I let her handle that last political disagreement with the mayor. We had a harassment suit on our ass but Olivia somehow got the mayor to remove it.

I would hate to be the one who caused Elliot's marriage to crash.

I know what I have to do. Olivia is the only sensible and logical choice for captain.

Not too sure when I should tell her or how either.

So on the paper that read: Captain Selection process, Cragen filled out the necessary information. All he needed was her signature.

Well now its 12:40 and my day is finally over at least till 6 am

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Gathering my briefcase and coat I closed my office door. The lights flickered on as I tried to stumble my way out the door. Looking up I saw one of my best detectives and future Captain, Olivia Benson.

**Olivia Benson's POV**

I was exhausted and ready to pass out when I saw him. Cragen was leaving and I would have the place to myself to sleep in quiet peace.

Cragen usually didn't stay so late so that's a bit of a shock and a bit suspicious.But what do I care. God, I need a car.

I am so tired of walking every damn place or getting a ride from Elliot. Lemme see, on the way over here I got hit over the head and I think mugged...not too sure, still have 3 bucks in my pocket. Hm...raped,no, it would have hurt like hell to stand up if that happened. Maybe I was so tired I ran into a wall...Couldn't sleep at home so I thought I would try to get a few winks here. Cases over the past few weeks, and years were flooding into my mind. Killing any chance of me sleeping without yelling out in unheard terror.

Walking up to greet him and explain, I saw the authoritive form beginning to speak first.

"Hey Olivia, you arejust the person I needed to talk to."

"Really? Hope its not work." My eyebrows shot up, giving him that 'don't mess with me now' look.

"No, its more political and it will only take a few minutes. Let's talk about it in my office." Don started guiding me to his office.

Sitting down in two cushioned chairs we began the life-altering change. Whatever it is it looks like its important to me.

"Ok,Commissioner Morris and head of Police Department wants me to pick a 'successor' for when I either retire or die, whichever comes first." Cragen spoke rushed.

"Hopefully the first reason." Jokingly replied with my restless eyes adding a slight smile to it.

"Yeah, but I went through the choices I had and you and Elliot were the most reasonable and best decisions. And well, I would feel more comfortable with you as Captain than Elliot. You know Elliot and politics don't mesh well together." I interrupted before he had the slightest opportunity to finish.

"WHAT? Did you say captain?" Just sitting there all dumbfounded like, completely shocked. Looking at him I saw his eyes telling he was serious.

"Yes, Olivia I said Captain. Now can tell me by the end of this week if you want the position." He knew this would hit me hard. All I could do was sit there with millions of thoughts running through my head. I already go home late and come home late. But being a captain, I could leave whenever and more money, AND more of a social life.So, why not? I deserve this. Coming out of 'thought mode' I began to reply.

"Sure, I'll do it." Taking out the pen that signed so many forms, Cragen only used it for special purposes, he handed both the official document and pen to me.

"Just sign by all the x's and its a done deal." He excitedly said. "But promise me that you won't tell Elliot, I don't want him to know and be upset with you and have it affect your relationship."

"Well okay, but if that's all it takes to destroy our friendship, then I guess we never had anything in common after all." I told him. Not telling Elliot before I became Captain would only piss him off even more, but I have to respect Cragen's wish.

TBC...

* * *

**_Well, this is only the first chapter, so please review and I will post another chapter as soon as humanly possible. And if your wondering about where Olivia was sayingthis: _**You know Elliot and politics don't mesh well together. **_Well seeing that the word 'mesh' isn't a widely used word, I thought I should clarify what it meant. Mesh means mix, rather obvious. Stupid word really. I just finished watching this ridiculous movie 'Clueless' for like the third time this week on t.v. and that's where I got it from. Next time I will just get up and get the remote to turn. Hum...the things we do that come as a result of lazyness...anyway enough rambling. And 'Monkey', whoever you are, yes I did have a lot of typoed words...fixed it though :)...but although you don't know what eminenseful means doesn't mean other people don't. And I thought I would explain what mesh, means because before seeing the movie, I have never heard the word before. I wasn't trying to make anyone sound 'ignorant' or offend anoyone, like I have seemed to do you. But I really don't care. So Monkey, I have many other valuable reviewers who I am better suited to listen to and respect than you. Anyway on a lighter note...Next chapter up soon like I said. :)You...reading this...REVIEW! Please. :)_**

You know Elliot and politics don't mesh well together. 

CoryS


End file.
